


Not Your Average Encore

by WadaFics



Series: FerdiBert Band AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Hubert, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Popstar Ferdinand, The Black Eagles are a rock band, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: A year has passed since Ferdinand and Hubert have begun dating, and the two are happily in love. However, there are a fair share of troubles when being a celebrity couple, including the influence of the media and paparazzi. Yet, the newest challenge the couple faces is attempting to write a song together.Will a collaboration between the The Black Eagles and Ferdinand be a smash hit or total failure?[Spin Off/Sequel to "Not Your Typical Love Song"]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FerdiBert Band AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177799
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	Not Your Average Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexander_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_L/gifts).



> Hello! This is a special fic for Alex, as they won my fic giveaway of Twitter! Thanks so much for all your support!  
> I hope you guys all enjoy this little story! It is a continuation of a prior story, which I recommend reading first before this one.
> 
> Please, enjoy some more silly band AU ferdibert <3

Dating a global popstar might sound like a dream come true, and it was. At least, it was for Hubert Vestra, lead bassist of the punk band The Black Eagles. Although, his partner could be a bit dramatic and occasionally high maintenance, he did not wish to have anyone else in the entire world. No one else could come close to being as beautiful and compassionate as Ferdinand Aegir. Better known as Ferdie by his many adoring fans, and of course his loving boyfriend. Although Hubert was not usually a man for many pet names, he did have a fondness for referring to his sweetheart by that name. Likewise, it had earned him a nickname back of Hubie, which was a tiny bit embarrassing but still tender.

But along with silly names, much more had been shared between the couple. After all, a year was a long time to develop a relationship. Habits of spending the night on Saturdays at Ferdinand’s apartment in order to wake up together for a lazy Sunday were formed. It was Hubert’s favorite day of the week, since it included two things he loved. A delicious breakfast and the company of his pretty lover. Waking up together with limbs tangled under the sheets, the sun slipping past the curtains, and the comforting scent of Ferdinand’s shampoo lingering in his nostrils as his hair always ended up somehow in his face.

Though, a favorite of Ferdinand’s was after a concert. Going backstage, feeling a mix of exhausted and exhilarated after performing his heart out. He always melted at seeing Hubert waiting for him. He would bring some sort of gift, whether it was sweets, tea, flowers, a stuffed bear, or more. Hubert would wrap him up in his arms while he was covered in sweat and still panting to catch his breath. Yet, the bassist didn’t even blink an eye to it at all. He simply showered him in praise, kissing him eagerly and complimenting him on a successful show. Truly, he felt like his number one fan at those times.

Unfortunately, being a celebrity couple was a _hassle_ in many ways, but the two tried their best not to let it get to them. They still attempted to go on dates like anyone else. Having to hide their appearances with baggy clothing and sunglasses was beyond annoying, but it was far better than being hounded by random fans or paparazzi. Hubert simply wanted to take Ferdinand out on proper dates. Going to the movies. Sharing a dinner out. Having fun at an ice rink. Screaming their heads off at an amusement park. Lounging at the beach.

Honestly, it did not matter where they went, as long as they were together. But disguises only got so far. The amount of magazines and tabloids with blurry pictures of them kissing or holding onto each other was alarming. It made both men wonder why these people didn’t have anything better to do with their lives than stalk their every move. It wasn’t as if they were doing anything newsworthy. Snapping a photo of the two sharing an ice cream cone at the pier wasn’t wild or new. Any teen that lived by the beach had done the exact same thing at least a dozen times.

Of course, Ferdinand did not appreciate the invasion of privacy, but he did sometimes get a kick out of some of the pictures that would be plastered on some glossy covers. In fact, he would occasionally purchase one when he went on a grocery trip or stopped for snacks at a gas station. Reading the ridiculous speculation of these sleazy and conceited magazines was good for a silly laugh.

It just so happened that today was one of those days. After grabbing some groceries for cooking dinner tonight with Hubert, the popstar had pulled into Hubert’s apartment complex. He climbed up the stairs to his floor and knocked on his door, a large smile on his face as he carried four reusable tote bags on his arms that were stuffed with his groceries. When the door swings open, he is greeted with the handsome face of his boyfriend.

“Helloooo, I’ve arrived!” Ferdinand hums, looking unbothered by the hefty bags that were sitting on his shoulders. Yet, Hubert’s eyes widen, and he quickly reaches to take two from him.

“Sheesh, you should have texted me! I could have helped you bring these up.” Hubert mutters, giving him a disapproving gaze as he brings in the bags with him. He tries not to show the fact that even just the two bags were rather heavy to carry. Luckily, his kitchen was close enough to step into and plop the bags onto the countertop. Hearing the thud of two more bags hitting the granite, Hubert is suddenly tackled with a hug.

“Mhm! Thank you, dear.” He coos, leaning forward to rub their noses together. The act makes Hubert sputter, but he gently nuzzles back, a blush heating across his face. It was impossible to grow accustomed to Ferdinand’s affectionate mannerisms. They were simply unpredictable.

“Yeah, no problem. I did not even do much. You are lucky you haven’t hurt yourself yet when you carry that much at once.” Hubert says with a sigh, but he brings a hand up to caress Ferdinand’s cheek.

“I can handle a few groceries, Hubert. If I couldn’t manage that, I would never be able to perform the way I do in my shows. My choreography can get wild.” He chuckles, leaning into his touch. He adores how warm Hubert’s hand feels. He even liked the little sprinkles of cool metal against his cheek from the couple of rings on his fingers.

“I know.” Hubert presses their foreheads together, slipping an arm around Ferdinand to settle on his back. “You make me worry is all…”

Ferdinand feels a gentle warmth blossoming in his chest. Hubert had a way with words, even if they were small, short ones. The impact they had was large, like a rock causing ripples across an entire pond. The firm touch against the small of his back also had an effect on him, causing him to feel much more **secure** and **beloved**. He slips his own arms around his neck, pulling him forward to brush their lips closer. At the contact, Hubert closes his eyes and follows through with the motion.

Tilting his head to the side, Hubert pressed their mouths together. Kissing with Ferdinand was natural now, and a _preferred_ pastime. Softly slotting their lips together, he slips his hand behind his head to tangle in the orange locks of hair, gripping at them a little tighter as he presses back for further kisses. It’s euphoric. He could do this for hours, and he has before on prior occasions. The soft wet pops of kisses ending, only to start again in another moment fills the room. A few hushed chuckles and sighs follow after, until Ferdinand has the willpower to drag himself away.

“As much as I want to kiss you until my face turns blue, some of these groceries need to be refrigerated.” Ferdinand teases, then pulls back from his arms so he could begin unpacking the food from the bags.

Hubert pouts for a moment at the loss of his lips before he joins him in putting away their groceries. The two take their time to put each item in its proper place, mainly because Hubert was a bit meticulous about where everything went in his kitchen. He had a spot and place for everything, even with drawers inside the fridge itself. It doesn’t take very long for them to organize though. So, Hubert grabs Ferdinand again to drag him over to the living room. He falls back onto the couch, letting his partner land on top of him.

Trapping Ferdinand in his arms, he flashes a playful smirk up at him. It was the type of look that could set the redhead’s heart pounding in his chest. It was almost humorous how once he had been so shocked by his style and appearance, now Ferdinand found it incredibly attractive. Just that confident smile with his snakebites would make the other man grow _flustered_. Adding the fact he had his septum and eyebrow piercing currently in was icing on the cake, too.

Openly admiring him with his eyes, Ferdinand leans forward to kiss the top of his forehead before scooting down to rest his head upon his chest. He had come to appreciate a lot more of Hubert’s music, but one of his favorite beats was simply his heart. Listening to it gently thump in his chest was a soothing experience for both men. The comforting weight and heat of Ferdinand’s body was better than any blanket, and Ferdinand cherished the lullaby of his heartbeat and the tender massages to his back and scalp.

“Mhm,...what did you wish to do before dinner preparations?” Hubert asks, a finger curling around a strand of his wavy hair.

“ _This_.” Ferdinand says cheekily, giggling as Hubert groans in response.

“Uh huh, thank you for nothing.” He murmurs, looking down as Ferdinand glances back up to him with a taunting look in his eyes. “I meant what else, while doing this. Movie? Show? Music?”

“Hmmph...music! Sing to me.” Ferdinand replies, enjoying the stunned expression that follows after. Hubert did backup vocals in The Black Eagles occasionally, so he knew very well that the man had a rich singing voice.

“I think I will pass. I can play our newest single if you want to hear me.” He suggests, making a movement to reach for his phone in his pocket. Yet, Ferdinand stops his movement, grabbing his phone from his hand.

“Ah! Nope! The real deal, please.” He grinned, glancing at the lock screen of Hubert’s phone. It was a picture of the popstar from a date at a zoo. He was simply standing proudly in front of an exhibit full of red pandas while making two peace signs. He had on a **gaudy** sunhat and sunglasses to avoid being discovered too easily in public.

“Give me back my phone, _Aegir_.” Hubert says, using his last name when he was a pinch annoyed at his antics. “You are the singer in our little duo.”

“You say that as if you do not have a great voice, which you do! Though, we do make a great duo, I must agree.” He sits up, straddling his hips as he holds his phone captive. “Also, I am jealous. You have so many cute photos of me, and you barely let me take any of you. I swear the paparazzi has more of you than I do.” He groans a little in disappointment.

Hubert blinks and sits up as well, holding Ferdinand steady in his lap. He holds his hand out, and the other gives in and hands his phone over to him. To which, Hubert plops it down on the coffee table, confusing the other man. But before he can question, Hubert presses a finger up to his lips. He gives one slow nod, and the nonverbal request is heard loud and clear. Ferdinand shuts his mouth as Hubert takes in a deep breath.

What follows is a smooth tone of voice, as Hubert begins to quietly sing his band’s newest song, even those parts that were not his own. He serenaded his lover, even if the lyrics weren’t all that _romantic_. It was the thought that counted, and Ferdinand watched in fascination as Hubert went through the song in a mellow tone. Without the intensity of the instruments accompanying, the solo vocals were rather calming to hear. He swayed gently to the harmonies that came from his boyfriend’s rich voice, in love with every syllable.

As he finishes, Ferdinand eagerly claps, calling out for an **encore**. To which, Hubert rolls his eyes. He was smiling though, and his cheeks had a crimson hue to them.

“Marvelous! Ah, the crowd goes wild!” Ferdinand cheers again, and Hubert quickly moves a hand over his lips once more.

“S-Stop,...you are too much at times, I swear.” He says this, a frazzled look on his face. But Ferdinand just laughs, muffled by his palm. When removed, he grins and leans over to kiss him on the lips with a little peck.

“I must profess the truth!” He exclaims, but then dials it back down a few notches. “But really, thank you. You know I love it when you sing for me, _Hubie_.” He giggles when Hubert pecks against his cheek in return.

“You have bad taste.” He taunts him.

“Oh? And I was going to say how much I’ve been enjoying The Black Eagles lately! But if I have bad taste…”

“Oh, shut it.” Hubert murmurs.

“Ah, jokes aside. I have though, lately! I feel I have really expanded my music horizons with dating you.” He speaks sincerely, so Hubert drops his minor irritation at his taunting immediately.

“Really?” He asked skeptically, but Ferdinand nodded back. “Huh,...how funny. I guess we both have had an effect on each other. Seeing that I find myself singing your sugary songs in my shower.”

Ferdinand gasps and tackles him back down on the couch. He nuzzles into him, plastering kisses all across his face and jawline. He is overjoyed at the news that Hubert was also a fan of his music! They had truly come a long way from their initial meeting, actively listening to one another's genres. The image of Hubert naked in the shower singing about the way it feels to fall in true love for the first time was something Ferdinand would **cling** to for days and days. Maybe if he played his cards right, it could be more than just his _imagination_ in the nearby future.

“Can I request a concert in your shower then?” Ferdinand gives a wiggle of his brows, and Hubert just scoffs and shuts him up with another round of kisses.

Luckily, that is the one way Ferdinand doesn’t mind being silenced. He falls into rhythm with his lips, feeling as if nothing else in the entire world matters. It truly didn’t when he was alone with Hubert. All other sounds fuzz out, except for their soft breathing and the wet popping of their lips breaking apart and meeting again on repeat. As his hair is disheveled by the long, slender fingers of Hubert running through it gently, the redhead eventually pulls himself back. An idea popped in his head, and he had to speak it before he forgot.

“Mhm,...Hubert?” He sighs, kissing at his collar.

“Yes? What is it?” He gives a curious look down at him, watching him hide away against his neck. He could tell he was going to suggest something _questionable_ , as he was using his social, business-like tone of voice.

“Well, I had a fascinating thought.” He begins, whispering the next part by his ear. “What if...we wanted to **collab**? We could write a song together! Does that not sound wonderful?”

Hubert is taken aback by his comment. He was not expecting him to suggest something so controversial. While the idea might sound cute on paper, it was well known that many did not appreciate their opposing genres. Those who enjoyed a sweet pop song like Ferdinand’s music were often appalled by the occasional screaming vocals and heart pounding instrumentals that were in The Black Eagle’s music. While on the other hand, those who would rock out to the intense jams of Hubert’s band would be snooty and mock the repetitive beats and fun verses of Ferdinand’s discography.

Instantly, Hubert wants to shut the idea down in fear of poor reaction from the public, but he also fears hurting his boyfriend’s feelings. He tries to find the best way to reject him gently, not wanting it to come off as a personal thing. He simply was looking out for their future reputations in their careers.

“Well,...in theory, maybe, but you do know that our fans usually hate each other, right? That many were like me before I, erm...got to know you.” He blushes a bit, feeling a bit _ashamed_ when he remembers how poorly he treated Ferdinand at their first meeting.

“Huh? Oh please! It will be a blast, Hubert! Who cares what those ignorant people think?” He sits up a little, looking directly into his eyes now. “Come on! People love a good soft vocal over some heavier instrumentals. That is a gold mine market for preteens in the music industry and you know it. Seriously, I’m sure you even listened to those types of bands in high school!”

“H-Hey! That is a little presumptuous-”

“Am I wrong?” Ferdinand crosses his arms across his chest, now sitting at the other side of the couch as Hubert pulls himself upright. “You showed me some of your older pictures, and that haircut reads **emo phase** to the max.”

Hubert had no response, as he opened his mouth to speak but no words followed. His cheeks grow flushed and he looks away to the side. He didn’t have to read him so easily like a book. He wasn’t really offended, but he also knew he had not totally grown out of said phase from his youth. It was pretty obvious though with his wardrobe choices and his career. However, he would defend the formula of a pretty voiced vocalist with eardrum popping drums and sick guitar licks to his death. Hence, this argument was a losing battle.

“Ugh, _fiiiine_.” Hubert sighs, letting his feet hit the ground as he gets up from the couch.

“Oh!” Ferdinand pops up, quickly following his steps to grab at his arm, beaming up at his face. “Really? You are willing to collaborate? Oh, Hubert I-”

Hubert stops him talking by raising a hand to pause his rambling.

“We still have to get approved and funded for producing this song by one of our labels, which is _doubtful_. I would also have to ask the rest of the Eagles if they would be interested in working with you.” He gives a chuckle at that. “I do not think they will be hard to convince, as they **like you more** than they like me, I swear.”

“Oh stop that.” Ferdinand says, pushing his hand away. He wraps his arms tightly around him from the side, hugging him close. “They love you, Hubie! Just because they tease you so much doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah, yeah...I know.” He waves off the words, but has a smile upon his lips. “I am still worried about getting approval for recording a song together. So, do not get your hopes up. We can both ask and see where it goes from then.”

“Alright.” Ferdinand relents, and before he can argue anything further, his stomach gives a loud growl. The sound causes him to grow flustered while Hubert chuckles.

“Shall we prepare dinner?” He taunts, and Ferdinand just groans in response before heading over to the kitchen to begin meal prep together.

* * *

The following week, Ferdinand had a rough time trying to speak to his manager about the idea. He knew that they had not been a fan of his relationship with Hubert from the very beginning, even going so far to **threaten** him a few times. However, he had hoped that the idea of making a profit would help to convince them to reconsider their stance on Hubert. After all, he had not done anything scandalous with the man yet. It wasn’t as if they had even been caught doing anything naughty or acting like a pair of jerks to fans or paparazzi. In fact, Ferdinand would argue he got lots of great publicly off of his relationship.

Some people in his company did argue that him being a taken man hurt some of his appeal to the masses, as they could not as easily fantasize about being whisked away by the popstar when they knew he was currently in a relationship with The Black Eagles' bassist. A good portion of an artist’s fanbase came from those who were _heavily attracted_ to them. However, there were many fans who did support his love life. They were very excited to hear the news of their relationship when either man was asked an occasional question by nosey interviewers. People also liked seeing the candid photos of the couple, as they looked truly **enamored** with one another.

But Ferdinand’s manager was not budging. While most people’s reactions to their relationship had been indifferent, there had been a small backlash near the start of it. Ferdinand hadn’t let it get to him, but it was obvious that his manager was not willing to back down. In fact, they had gone as far to warn Ferdinand that if he began to make music with a band as gloomy that, his fans would not support him any longer. It was a stupid opinion, but he used the angry words of some anonymous online fans who claimed that the popstar has magically changed when dating Hubert. In fact, there were even rumors that Hubert was converting their sweet idol into a _devil worshipper._

Upon hearing such news, Ferdinand had been unable to stop himself from laughing. If people assumed a man who wore a bit too much black with a couple piercings and tattoos worshipped a demon lord or committed witchcraft, so be it. Their support was finicky at best anyways. Unfortunately, his manager did not agree, and no matter how much he begged, he was declined any funds or support for the project.

On the other hand, Hubert had better odds. He had first brought up the idea to bandmates, wanting to hear their opinions on the matter. Of course, all of them were instantly on board with the idea of Ferdinand joining them on a track. All three of them loved Ferdinand, especially because he was such a positive part of his life. Every single one of them had noticed the difference in Hubert’s mood. He seemed to be having better emotional health, not so secluded and closed off. Plus, it was refreshing to see him act so sweet with Ferdinand. Edelgard would especially tease him when she saw Hubert practically melting at Ferdinand’s feet. He was utterly _infatuated_ with the man.

The following step was to ask his own manager and label. Hubert had been prepared for rejection; he even had a speech to give Ferdinand when he would be upset at their inability to officially work together on a song. But instead of being turned away, his record label seemed excited at the thought of their band working with a global sensation like Ferdinand. It might not be their usual target audience, but by teaming up with someone as crazy popular as Ferdinand, it would surely help to spread awareness of their band. For those with broad music taste, it could gain them more fans and sales.

So, Hubert was greeted with **high enthusiasm** and was given time to record in one of their rooms in the studio to work on writing and practicing the song. Once permission was granted, he told the others, then informed Ferdinand later on one of their stay at home dates. He had seemed overly thrilled that they were being given this chance to work together. He could not wait to begin. Luckily, the wait was not too long.

After working hard to get schedules all aligned, the time for preparing their lovely song had come. Ferdinand was bursting with energy and ideas for this collaboration. He was hoping to share lead vocals with Edelgard, and perhaps convince Hubert to even back them up in a chorus or during a bridge of the song. Of course, there was a lot to plan and decide on as a group before they got anywhere close to dividing time for lead vocals and backup harmonies.

Entering the recording studio on the first day, Ferdinand had been a little late since he had offered to pick up coffee for the entire group. When he stepped into the room, he was holding a drink carrier tray and wearing a pair of large bedazzled sunglasses with his hair up in a ponytail. He was instantly the most colorful one in their group, as he had on a pretty pink, sparkly sweatshirt and a pair of black sweats with a pink stripe running down each leg.

“I am here! Come get your drinks everyone!” He chirps, and all the Eagles get up from their separate spots. Caspar rushed over first, grabbing his hot chocolate.

“Thanks, man!” He grinned, thanking him with a smack on the shoulder. Then, he stepped aside as Petra followed for her dark roast iced coffee.

“My humblest thanks, Ferdinand.” She says, giving a nod and sipping from her straw eagerly. She takes a spot on a cushioned booth seat, crossing her legs.

“Ah, it is good to see you here again. It's been a while.” Edelgard comments, stepping up with Hubert. He allows her to go first, taking her own macchiato from the selection of cups left.

“Heh, it has been a while, hasn’t it?” Ferdinand comments, glancing at his boyfriend as he takes his black coffee and hands it over to him. “Hubie's and my schedule hasn’t lined up for me to stop by to listen to any of your sessions or steal him for lunch.” He pouts a little, but then drops it quickly as he takes out his own chai tea and takes a long sip.

“Isn’t it _lucky_ that you get to work so closely with him then on this collab?” Edelgard says with a bit of a tease waiting upon her tongue. Hubert can feel it coming, but ignores it as he goes to greet his boyfriend.

“Uh huh, yeah.” He answers for the popstar, going to take the empty drink carrier and bring it over to drop in a recycling bin out in the hall. Then, he steps back in and blinks as Ferdinand greets him with a one armed hug and a soft kiss upon his cheek.

“Just as he said! We are so **thrilled** at the opportunity!” Ferdinand giggles and kisses all over his other cheek as well. “Right, honey?”

Hubert is like a tomato before the rest of his band. They all begin to chuckle under their breaths, amused at seeing Hubert being treated so cutely. He always tried to come off as _aloof_ and _uncaring_ , and yet here he was being smooched and referred to with pet names by a man who embodied sunshine itself. It was quite the contrast to the reputation he used to hold, so they had trouble with not teasing him.

“Aww, honey! That’s such a wicked nickname for our Hubert.” Caspar says, flashing a smile with a bit of hot chocolate sitting on his upper lip.

“I agree, it has a...nice ring to it. Yes?” Petra says, though a bit inquisitive as she is unsure if she is using the idiom properly. Languages were strange.

“Guys…” Hubert half groans in a warning tone, eyes narrowing back at them as Ferdinand pulls back, feeling tension radiating off of his boyfriend.

“Do not be too hard on them.” Edelgard interrupts, setting down her coffee. “Pretend we are not even here and be as **lovey-dovey** as you two always are. No need to be shy, we are all friends.” She snickers, and the others also huff a few more quiet laughs.

“Shut up.” Hubert mutters, shaking his head and sighing. He gives a quiet thanks to Ferdinand, but does not return his affection.

While it was a simple little act, it did set off a red flag for Ferdinand. His partner always returned his greetings with a kiss or hug, but he seemed eager to get away from him. He frowned for a moment before shaking out of it. He was likely over analyzing the situation. He was just a little _shy_ , right? At least, that was all he hoped was going on with him. He goes to take a seat, giving him a little space to not stress Hubert out.

As the group chats and sips from their drinks, ideas begin to be shared between one another. A topic for the song had to be chosen first, so that they knew what type of a sound and message they were going for together. Multiple ideas are shared around. One of the ideas included Caspar bringing up a teasing suggestion that Ferdinand should have a little duet with Hubert, which the bassist gently smacks his shoulder and tells him to stop fooling around since he was not a singer. He was **backup vocals,** and he didn’t find himself fit to be sharing his voice on a track more than necessary.

Moving forward, a few more ideas about usual topics pop up. Some sort of angry comments against society or capitalism. Wanting to break or burn establishments. Feeling the call of the void and wanting to bury yourself alive. Wanting to cause a ruckus or spilling of blood. Most of the topics were a bit _extreme_ to Ferdinand, but he was fascinated at seeing the process of songwriting for his boyfriend’s band. When he would add his own two cents, he’d consider toning it down a notch or two, but still keeping the overall emotional impact The Black Eagles were known for intact.

After more debating, Edelgard had offered the idea of making a unique love song. While they were not usually known for singing about something like falling in love, there could be loopholes. Hence, she suggested the thought of them writing a love song as if they were in the perspective of an ancient vampire lusting and longing for the blood and body of their lover. Ferdinand was on board with the thought immediately, though Petra and Caspar did bring up worry that people would find the song to be a bit niche of a topic. However, Hubert was able to help gain a majority vote for going with the idea. He backed up Edelgard and Ferdinand’s idea by confirming that probably everyone in their preteens went through a _vampire or werewolf phase,_ so it might be amusing to a wide audience.

Once the song topic was chosen, work was going to be split up. Lyrics would be decided by Edelgard and Ferdinand, while Petra and Hubert worked together on their sheet music to accompany the beat and pacing that Caspar would be pounding on the drums. Of course, Caspar would also be adding more to his own portion of the song, but he did also enjoy hopping between the two groups to offer his help. It was best to have a simple starting rhythm before adding his usual high paced and loud drumming to incite lots of excitement in their audience.

The first day was a bit **slow** , but progress was being made. It was a time consuming event to write a whole new song, even if they were trying to keep it on the shorter side. They would all have to perfectly come together to mesh, and that could be tricky. It would be especially difficult with an unknown force thrown into their usual order of things. Ferdinand was a wild card, but he seemed to be more of an energizing force than a wrench in their system.

_..._

Still, that did not mean everything was perfect. While Ferdinand’s presence was joyful and very fun, it did provide a few bumps in the road. As the days kept going by, there were a few different conflicts with the process of writing the song. The one that kept resurfacing through the week was the worry that their appearance would be too _“soft”_ for their usual sound. Although this was meant to be a collaboration, it was still being funded by The Black Eagle’s label, and the song would be attached to their discography more than Ferdinand. The music industry was extremely rough on bands. Artists always feared being told they had “changed” or “sold out” to be mainstream. Not one of the Eagles wanted to be referred to in such tiresome manners after the release of this single.

Hence, Hubert would bring up minor arguments when it was time to share out each groups’ progress.

Nearing the end of the week, the group started to really come together with a few rough drafts of their song. They started to go through practice runs of different parts of it, tuning certain notes and beats from their sheets as they tried to make it a cohesive experience. As the group was currently in a practice room with their instruments, they finished another run through and looked at one another.

“Yeah! I think it’s coming together!” Caspar grinned, spinning one of his drumsticks in his hand.

“I would agree, but I think it needs a few adjustments still.” Petra says, sliding off the strap of her guitar and going to set in gently down against the wall as she stretched out her arms and back from stiffness.

“What needs work? I think we sound **wonderful**!” Ferdinand speaks up, pushing some of his hair off of his forehead. It was sticking against his forehead, as the room was a bit stuffy.

“No, Petra is right.” Hubert comments, glancing down at his bass and feeling hesitant to bring up the topic in fear of hurting Ferdinad’s feelings, but knowing it must be said. “I think we are still too mellow and soft. I get that this is a love song, but it doesn’t feel right.”

The room is quiet for a moment, feeling the tension once more. During this week, the lovely couple was quite _dynamic_. There were times where Ferdinand would be overly sweet and romantic towards Hubert, making the other man embarrassed and flustered, even turning away from the affectionate behavior occasionally. But there were other times where the two would have high levels of **aggression** and **rivalry** as they debated different aspects of the song. It was almost _comical_ to see the switch flipped from annoyingly sweet to bickering buffoons.

“Ugh, what is it now?” Ferdinand mumbles, already not in the mood to hear another one of Hubert’s excuses. “I think we are fine. We have a good fusion of genres.”

“I am not so sure, Ferdinand.” Hubert shakes his head. “The lyrics still seem so... _sentimental_. I thought this was supposed to be haunting, not sappy. Especially the chorus, it’s so... **repetitive**.”

“That is the point of a chorus! It is catchy and sticks in your head!” Ferdinand quickly retorts back. “I _assumed_ you would know that much.”

Hubert scoffs, slipping off his bass and setting it down in a safe spot. Then, he glares directly at Ferdinand with a tired look. He was not in the mood to argue, again. He could tell the others were bothered as well, especially Edelgard who pinches at the bridge of her nose and sighs.

“Quiet. The chorus is _fine_ , and so are the lyrics. Maybe we can adjust our rifts a bit, but I do not see what else is needed.” She speaks up, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Exactly! We do not want a rift that is too simple and repeats too much.” Hubert adds, raising a brow towards Ferdinand, who rolls his eyes.

“Oh, please. It can repeat if it’s well written! And as long as you and Petra wrote a **worthy rift,** then it doesn’t matter how many times we hear it!” His partner argues again, lips pressed in a thin line.

“Excuse me?” Hubert says, feeling his blood boil just a tad at that comment.

Before any more insults or comments are shared, Edelgard takes her microphone and brings it over to one of the speakers, causing a loud ringing sound to make everyone groan in pain and quickly cover their ears. She then pulls back and raises her voice, talking into the microphone for emphasis on her point.

“We still have our usual heart stopping drums and a solo from Petra to really keep the spirit of our band alive in the song. It might be a little slower paced than some of our stuff, but that’s the point. It’s a **collaboration** of genres. The rifts are fine, you and Petra wrote beautiful music. Now, let us take a quick break and then come back to run through again.” Edelgard turns off the mic and sets in back down in the stand.

Without a word, Edelgard leaves the room. The rest of the band sort of looks between one another before gradually leaving the room until just Ferdinand and Hubert are left.

The two are not looking at each other at first, and the air is so **tense** that it is nearly tangible. There are words that need to be said, but it was uncertain if either man was ready to take that leap. Hubert was grossly stubborn, while Ferdinand was feeling a sudden rush of self doubt tackling his usual confident demeanor.

Yet, Hubert bends first, as he looks back and sees Ferdinand staring at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes and fists clenched at his sides. He seems to be fighting off the urge to cry, silently allowing a few tears to stream down his freckled cheeks. Immediately, panic ensues in Hubert and he rushes over to him, reaching out to touch him but getting his hand pushed away by the redhead with a quick swat of his arm.

“D-Don’t touch me!” He quickly sniffles, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes. It was no use though, as he was still beginning to cry with tears rolling down his cheeks. “I know you don’t want me near you anyways…”

“Ferdinand,...” Hubert looks **distraught** , stunned at the way his partner keeps refusing his attempts to console him. “I...I did not mean to upset you so much. Really, I was not trying to make it anything personal, I-”

“ _Quiet_.” Ferdinand interrupts his words, looking back at him with a serious look in his eyes.

Hubert listens to the command, zipping his lips shut and holding back his urge to comment.

“Listen, Hubert. I am used to people doubting me and my music, and I know this is a big deal for your band. Our little spats about the song are annoying, but not the main reasons I’m upset.”

Ferdinand feels his phone go off in his pocket, and he sighs. He reaches to turn off the ringer, but stops and glances at the lock screen of the two of them out at the ice rink. He feels another rush of tears rush down his face as he shoves his silenced phone back in his pocket. He turns himself slightly to the side, hoping no one would come back early from their break. He didn’t wish to be seen in this **horrendous** state.

“...May I know why? I promise, I-I will amend any grievance I have caused you.” Hubert spoke in a whisper, not wanting to say too much.

“It feels like...like you are _ashamed_ of me, Hubert.” His lips quiver as he says it. “I have noticed that lately you are being cold towards me. When we have been working this whole week, you will stay away from my affections. I know you are not a man of PDA, but...these are your friends! They would never truly bully you. At least, I do not believe so, since I’ve gotten to know them this past year.”

Hubert feels a heavy guilt settling in his guts. He knows that he is correct. He had been shying away from any of his usual touches, hugs, or kisses when in the presence of the others. He had toned down his use of pet names, too. He hadn’t thought it would have such a powerful impact, but tied along with their silly fights over the song, it must have been building up inside of the poor popstar.

“I do not know what you meant by it all, but it gives off the impression you want to **hide me** from others. A few days back you seemed _frustrated_ that I was sharing photos of us on my phone to Edelgard. You must know that she supports you; they all do!” Ferdinand sucks in a slow, deep breath and reaches over to grab and shake him by the forearms. “So, please, explain to me. Why have you been acting like this?”

“Ferdie, _darling_ ,...I am so sorry for all of this. I never knew I was being such a complete asshole to you.” Hubert moves his own hands to grab Ferdinand's pair. He takes and squeezes them, interlocking their fingers. “You deserve a proper apology and explanation. So, allow me to try to explain my idiocy lately."

“Go on…” Ferdinand sniffles, looking at him with glimmering amber eyes.

“I have been **scared of losing you,** Ferdinand. You must know...I can get _possessive_ at times. It’s a powerful trait that you ignite inside me. I get so...so nervous to come off too strong. I will often back myself away from you in public when I feel that urge. Such as the desire to grab you tight by the hip, or plant a kiss upon your lips where anyone who dares to look at you twice can see.”

He takes one of his hands, reaching up to touch his cheek. He brushed away a few of the tears, taking a step closer. He knows that he does not deserve the kindness Ferdinand showed him after their bickering this week, but he had to prove his loyalty and love to the man.

“Along with my jealousy, I get **anxious** about the stupid tabloids and magazines. Do you know how damaging it is to always see people guessing when we will break up? Guessing when you will get tired of me and go for someone better?” He grits his teeth, ignoring the slight wetness that stings in his eyes. “I know it’s useless gossip, but it gets into my head. I...I think about the day you do leave me, and then having to deal with those in my band asking about you. About _what_ happened and _why_...I-I would much rather not go through all that with them.”

Ferdinand is shocked at the confession he has received from Hubert. He had no clue such feelings were lying with his heart. If he had known he had been so affected by the foolish lies of the media, he would have intervened to remind him not to listen to all that garbage. Perhaps they were both stupid, not willing to speak up before things got to this point. Shaking his head, he leans forward and presses a kiss over both of his cheeks where a few tears streaked down.

Hubert moves both of his arms to wrap around him, pulling him in tight for a hug. He grips onto him as if he would slip through his fingers like sand. He was scared, and he did not want there to be any more unspoken bad blood between the two of them. He presses his face into his hair, feeling a small sense of comfort at the familiar scent of his shampoo hitting his nostrils. He wished they were back at one of their apartments, it would be much easier to work this out in a secure, private place.

“Oh, Hubie…” Ferdinand sighs, resting against his head. He runs his fingers through his short black hair. “You are much kinder and sensitive than you let others see. My dear, you should not ever listen to those stupid magazines and shows that claim such **blasphemy**. The only ones who know about the state of our relationship is us.”

“B-But,...what about your _reputation_? If I become even more...possessive of you, I fear you will be mocked further. Especially with this song coming out, people will drag your name through the mud, blaming my influence.” Hubert counters, looking up. He is met with a soft expression and gentle smile, as Ferdinand leans to press their foreheads together.

“ _Shh_ , I want you to show that you care about me. I do not mind it if you get a little jealous or possessive. In fact, well,...it might even _excite_ me.” He gives a nervous chuckle, closing his eyes. “But, I promise to tell you if it’s too much. Plus, I can handle a little name calling. We are in the music industry; it's part of the job. Besides, I’m a pop singer. On the daily I see comments about how I’m dumb, airheaded, vain, and easy to get with. It comes with the job, unfortunately.”

Hubert blinks a few times, feeling more **guilt** for causing Ferdinand so much pain and strife. He had not deserved a single second of it. He leans forward to kiss upon the tip of his nose. Then at his forehead. Followed by each cheek. Then, lastly at his lips with a peck. He can feel the way he smiles against him during the last kiss, and he feels a small pinch of relief for the troubles he’s caused him.

“I offer a thousand apologies, Ferdinand. I should have been honest and spoke about it with you. I let my personal worries get in the way of us and this song. You worked so hard to create a _masterpiece_ , and I know the song will be a perfect hit.” His voice nearly cracks from the emotional overload he has gone through this entire time. “I love you, and I want everyone who meets us to know that truth. That you are **precious** to me.”

“Ahh! Hubie!” Ferdinand gushes, leaning up to steal another kiss from his lips. He is so grateful to hear those words. It seems both men had been foolishly listening to internal insecurities instead of talking out their feelings, but no longer.

Hubert isn’t given a chance to speak again, as he is constantly being kissed by Ferdinand. The redhead keeps plopping kiss after kiss against his mouth. He seems needy after being denied affection for so many days. So, Hubert is more than willing to listen to his request. He clings onto him, a hand on the small of his back and another in his hair. It becomes so easy to fall into their usual rhythm, kissing one another madly without any modesty to be found.

“ _Mmhmph_...love you” Ferdinand mumbles against his lips, slowly bringing Hubert over towards the wall. He presses his own back against it, relaxing as Hubert pressed against him, letting the hand on his back dip a little too low, just barely brushing past his hips.

“Oh, and I love you, Ferdinand. Mhm,... **everything** about you is so…” He paused, sharing a couple more kisses before moving his hand to hover above his ass.

As he is about to grab and be a little cheeky, the door flings open and Caspar pops in with two cans of soda from the vending machine down the hall. He spots the two pressed into the corner of the room, squeaks, and drops the two cans on the floor. Then, quickly groans as he knows both are now ruined and going to fizz all over the place.

“ _Maaaaan!_ You guys can’t be making out in the middle of our practice room! **Ugh** , and I went to grab you sodas since you didn’t leave.” He complains, reaching down to grab the dented cans and huffing. “Put a sign on the door next time!”

Ferdinand is a laughing mess, while Hubert is frazzled and rolls his eyes. He pulls back from Ferdinand and clears his throat to address Caspar with a tired look in his eyes.

“Knock next time first.” He suggested dryly.

“Hey, this is my practice session as much as you. Didn’t think I’d have to worry about catching you two being _nasty_.” He makes a face, but then laughs afterwards “Nah, I’m kidding. But do warn a guy before getting freaky, alright?”

“Will do!” Ferdinand chirps up, and Caspar gives him an approving grin and thumbs up.

“I appreciate it! Now, you two... _uhh_ finish **business** while I get new sodas.” He chuckles, turning and leaving the two of them alone once more.

Once the door shuts, Ferdinand yelps as he feels a pinch on the left cheek of his butt.

“Hey!”

“You little _minx_ , blindly agreeing to the fact we will be caught again likely making out.” He chuckles and shakes his head.

“Well, duh. This isn’t even the first time, don’t you remember when I-”

He is silenced again by a kiss, but he doesn’t seem to mind the abrupt interruption. He wraps his arms around Hubert’s neck and finds a sense of peace in the moment. If Hubert was willing to smother him in affection like this all the time, he didn’t have a worry in the world. Things felt back in place, no more skips or scratches between them.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Rolling the windows down, Hubert enjoys the summer breeze through his hair. He especially likes watching the way Ferdinand’s own copper locks fly in all different directions as he drives them down the highway. It’s a gorgeous day for a drive, and the two were on their way for a beach date down by the coast. The weather was warm, the sun was shining, and the world seemed a lot brighter with his partner at his side.

“Hey, could you change the song?” Ferdinand asks, eyes on the road as the radio played.

“Hmm? Oh, sure.” Hubert sets his phone down, going to reach and turn the dial. He flips a few times before stopping, hearing their own collab playing proudly on the radio.

“Perfect! Do _not_ change it.” Ferdinand laughs, a big smirk on his face. He taps against the steering wheel, singing along and even getting Hubert to join in for the fun.

The two act like a pair of **lovesick** fools, singing along to the music with such joy and making faces at one another when they hit a red light. Ferdinand only stops singing when he remembers something rather ironic.

“Heh,...you know my manager has been _begging_ me to get you guys on a track on my next album. They will not stop.” He snickers, and Hubert joins him with a warm chuckle.

“Mhm, that could be arranged.” He leans over to gently squeeze at his thigh since he couldn't kiss or hold his hand while he drove. “However, I’m **not** wearing bright colors if we do for any promotions or performances.”

Ferdinand laughed even louder, nudging him with his elbow the best he could before the light switched to green. It truly couldn’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment! It motivates me to write more ; w ;
> 
> Ah, I hope you all like this one-shot! It is longer than I planned, but I hope it is okay!!! A lot of silliness in it haha xD  
> I know the collab part might be a little short, but this was only supposed to be 3000-4000 words, so I was running out of steam LOL  
> I just like the thought of total opposite ferdibert in like any form, especially some cute band aus!  
> Sugary Popstar Ferdie who wears the latest fashion and is full of giddy joy and smiles with Edgy Bassist Hubie who wears all black with too many piercings and a big heart is just too good to pass up on <3 
> 
> As always, catch me on Twitter at [ Mahou Miss ](https://twitter.com/MahouMiss)


End file.
